


Cross destinies

by idkbutimwriting



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon, Prophetic Visions, Why can't we just have a book about them, definitely the best characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting
Summary: Basically the first time Alice saw Jasper just after her transformation.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 9





	Cross destinies

The fog gradually disappeared. Piercing the impenetrable veil that obscured her gaze, the rays of sunshine drew golden paths through the painting that ended to reveal itself. The deep green of the leaves were suddenly flooded with luminous puddles, and as her vision became clearer, a heady scent of wet earth coated the atmosphere.

Before she could find strange the odd calm that prevailed, a soft rustling torn the heavy silence. A figure contrasted with the surrounding greenery. Long and thin, he crossed easily the uneven ground, walking almost gracefully as if he anticipated each bump or other treacherous branch. For some reason, she could not get close to the newcomer, nor even turn her gaze to better observe him. Yet, thanks to an absurd certainty, she was sure he would come nearer to her, so she waited patiently for him to approach.

Thus when she felt his breath touch her lightly, she was not surprised. On the other hand, the figure didn't seem aware of this presence so close : his dark eyes passed through her without seeing her. However, during the tiny second she managed to caught his gaze, the world blew up to be reduced to the blood redness of his eyes. Despite their threatening shade, a wave of comforting warmth came to relax her shoulders — which she had tensed by reflex when she had seen his silhouette in the distance, while an odd melancholy was piercing her heart. She recognized this friendly face without knowing it, and she would have given anything to be able to grasp his hand ; to hold him back and to see disappear the shadow that prowled in his eyes and hardened his features.

Yet, indifferent to the emotion of this unknown presence, the young man continued his walk, moving inexorably away from her. So, she watched fade his tangled blond curls that the dust had darkened and the high cheekbones of his pale face. After he had completely disappeared of her fixed eyesight, the oppressive silent regained the woods while the fog already submerged the scene, to the point of closing on her, as an impenetrable veil.

When Alice opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground, wearing a shapeless gray dress, flooded with sweat and blood. A peculiar energy, both wild and peaceful, electrified her body. Thus, while she vaguely knew she should have staggered and felt shaking her sore muscles, the young woman stood up with effortlessly, almost gracefully. She was unable to remember what happened to her and had even forgotten her own name ; she should have looked dazed at the plain around her, with a nameless anxiety gripping her stomach. However, against all expectations, a bright smile stretched her lips instead of a horror grin. Far from suffering the distressing loneliness this situation should have caused her, she was supported by the face she had surprised in the woods. The sweet certainty that, one day, their paths would cross, emanated from her chest.

In a day, a month, a century, a thousand of years, she would see him again. This simple assurance would be enough to keep her waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> sO, I wrote a Twilight fic. I'm not even a fan of this series, everything is possible apparently. 
> 
> But let's be honest i loVE this couple, they clearly deserve more (and that's why i'm here guys).
> 
> By the way, English isn't my first language so i hope there isn't too many mistakes (i did my best at least).


End file.
